


La enfermedad

by thatqrfanficcer



Series: Spanish Ficlets [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Canon Backstory, Canonical Character Death, Ficlet, Gen, Pre-Canon, Sick Alexander Hamilton, Sickfic, Unhappy Ending, Whump
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21817675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatqrfanficcer/pseuds/thatqrfanficcer
Summary: Alexander está enfermo.  Y cada vez que está enfermo, su mamá está a su lado.  Es decir, hasta que ella se enferme también.
Relationships: Rachel Faucette Buck & Alexander Hamilton
Series: Spanish Ficlets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586713
Kudos: 5





	La enfermedad

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Esta es mi primera fic en español y no soy un hablante nativo, así que por favor sé gentil conmigo. Creí que por escribir en esta idioma, podría ayudarme aprender. 
> 
> Sin embargo, todavía no he aprendido como hacer el formato para diálogo, y por eso son en letras itálicas en lugar. Trataré aprender como hacerlo correctamente en el futuro, pero por ahora, espero que todo siga teniendo sentido.
> 
> P.S.— Alexander y Rachel son boricuas (puertorriqueños) en esta fic.

Alexander está enfermo.

Tiene cinco años, y su familia no tiene el dinero por una visita al doctor.

 _Deja de quejarte,_ dice su padre, James, _Es un resfriado leve. Estarás bien._

Rachel, su mamá, quién es más bondadosa que él, se sienta al lado de Alexander y lo consuela.

 _¿Cómo se siente, mi nene?_ ella pregunta.

 _Me duele el pecho, mami,_ él se queja.

Ella lo calma, pone Vicks Vaporub en el área, toma su mano y habla con él, suavemente.

 _¿Vienes a la cama, Rachel?_ su padre gruñe cuando se pone oscuro.

 _No esta noche, amado mío,_ ella responde, _Nuestro hijo me necesita._

Esto parece molestarse a él, pero va a cama sin decir una palabra más.

Toda la noche, su mamá se queda al lado de Alexander.

\--

Alexander está enfermo.

Él sabe esto. Él simplemente no quiera admitirlo.

Tiene diez años. Su padre se fue hace tres meses. Por eso no puede estar enfermo ahora. Su mamá lo necesita demasiado.

 _Toma un descanso,_ ella insiste, y no le permite salir de casa. Ella no sale de casa hasta que él cede y se acuesta, entonces ella va al trabajo.

Él espera hasta que ella es ida, en efecto ida, entonces él se prepara para trabajo y sale. Volverá antes de ella, y estará bien.

\--

Alexander está enfermo.

Tiene doce años, y sabe que no hay ninguna manera para él trabajar, así que este tiempo no insiste. Pero insiste en cuidarse solo, para evitar que su mamá se enferme.

Es una enfermedad muy mal, muy fuerte, y no desearía esta para su peor enemigo, mucho menos para la mujer que le dio vida, y la solo familia que aún tiene.

Ella no escucha.

\--

Alexander todavía está enfermo.

Rachel está enferma también.

Toda la noche, ella estaba tosiendo. Él tosió por mucho tiempo también, pero él pudo dormirse eventualmente, y cuando lo hizo, todavía oyó el tos de su mamá.

Es ahora el mediodía, y ella está dormida por fin. Ella lo abraza. Es pacífica. Tranquila.

Él la deja dormir.

\--

Ella no está despertando.

¿Por qué no está despertando?

\--

Alexander no está enfermo ya.

Su mamá no está enferma tampoco. Ella nunca se despertó. Ella jamás se despertará ninguna vez.

Tuvo treinta y ocho años. Fue una mujer devota, bondadosa, trabajadora, y tan fuerte, tan fuerte que un parte de él siempre había creyó que ella podría vencer cualquier cosa.

Y ahora ella está muerta.

Rachel Faucette está muerta, y el mundo nunca será el mismo sin ella.

Y Alexander está vivo.

**Author's Note:**

> No se sabe con certeza cuando Rachel nació, entonces nadie sabe cuántos años tenía cuando murió. Se dice es entre 1725 y 1729, así que escogí la edad más joven posible para el angst máximo. 
> 
> Los comentarios y correcciones son bienvenidos, pero otra vez, por favor sé amable. Además, preferiría que ustedes refieran a mí con lenguaje masculino o neutral.
> 
> Gracias por leer, y espero que les guste. ¡Y Feliz año nuevo a todos!


End file.
